Satu Syarat
by Misaki Younna
Summary: Miyuki ingin move on. Dan Sawamura bersedia membantu. Kata Sawamura, syaratnya hanya satu. "Jatuh cintalah pada orang lain". Ah, bukan. tapi "Jatuh cintalah padaku." "Kopi hitam panasnya satu. Tanpa gula." (for #TanuQBirthdayProject )


**Syarat**

 **Desklaimer: Diamond no Ace hanyalah milik Terajima Yuuji. Saya hanya memakai karakter-karakternya saja.**

 **Prompt: "Perbincangan yang tercipta di antara cangkir-cangkir kopi panas, lagu klasik, dan hujan yang turun di sore hari."**

 **Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk hibura semata, tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya terima.**

.

* * *

.

Kali pertama mereka berjumpa ialah saat Miyuki yang sedang patah hati dan berdiri di tengah-tengah hujan. Mengutuki betapa bodohnya ia hingga berakhir dicampakkan seperti ini. Dadanya terasa sesak, layaknya ditikam dengan menggunakan pisau dapur yang sering ia gunakan untuk memotong bahan-bahan makanan saat memasak.

Miyuki terus merutuki dirinya yang terlalu bodoh. Padahal ia sudah tahu bahwa hubungannya tidak akan berlangsung lancar seperti yang ia harapkan. Tidak mungkin ia akan terus bersama dengan Furuya—pemuda berambut raven yang berusia setahun dibawahnya—selamanya, terutama setelah Kominato—pemuda bertubuh mungil dengan poni yang menutupi kedua matanya—masuk kedalam kehidupan Furuya.

Ah. Rasanya ia ingin mati saja.

Kejadian itu baru saja terjadi. Di tempat ia berdiri saat ini, tepatnya beberapa saat sebelum hujan turun ke permukaan bumi, Furuya meminta persetujuan Miyuki untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

"Aku telah jatuh cinta pada Haruichi." Tegas Furuya saat itu, "Karena itulah tidak ada gunanya kita melanjutkan hubungan ini."

Dan Miyuki tidak menolak. Ia hanya mengangguk, tersenyum seperti biasa dan mengatakan bahwa ia setuju.

Meski sebenarnya saat itu, ia ingin mengatakan tidak.

Dan kini, Miyuki tetap di tempatnya berada. Enggan melangkahkan kakinya barang sedikitpun meskipun hujan deras tengah mengguyur tubuhnya habis-habisan. Baju yang ia kenakan menempel pada permukaan kulitnya, saat angin berhembus, ia menggigil kedinginan. Matanya sulit melihat apapun karena kacamata yang ia kenakan telah tertutupi oleh air.

Biar saja ia sakit besok. Setidaknya dengan begitu ia memiliki alasan untuk tidak bertemu dengan Furuya. Lebih bagus lagi kalau nanti Furuya malah datang ke apartemennya, meminta maaf pada Miyuki dan mengatakan bahwa ia hanya bercanda dan tidak benar-benar ingin memutuskan hubungan mereka berdua.

Berharap sedikit boleh kan?

Namun tiba-tiba hujan berhenti menerpa tubunya. Miyuki yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk pun menengadahkan kepalanya. Hanya untuk menemukan sepasang mata berwarna coklat keemasan tengah balik menatapnya. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memegang sebuah payung berwarna hitam, sementara tangan kanannya terjulur, memegang payung yang juga berwarna hitam yang terkembang. Menghalangi hujan untuk mengguyur tubuh Miyuki lebih lama lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu sampai hujan-hujanan begini." Ucap orang tersebut. "Tapi bagaimana kalau kau masuk saja kedalam? Aku akan membuatkan secangkir kopi panas untukmu."

Dan Miyuki baru menyadari bahwa ternyata ia berdiri tepat didepan sebuah _café_. Sebenarnya Miyuki hendak menolak, tapi melihat bagaimana orang tersebut mau bersusah payah membantunya, ia tidak mungkin tidak menerima tawarannya kan?

Apalagi dengan senyum manis yang terpatri diwajah orang tersebut. Miyuki hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Iya."

.

* * *

.

Di salah satu kursi yang berada tepat disebelah jendela, Miyuki duduk dengan kepala tertunduk. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk putih yang diberikan oleh orang yang menolongnya tadi, pakaannya yang basah juga telah digantikan dengan kaus putih berlengan panjang dan celana _training_ berwarna hitam yang dipinjamkan oleh orang yang menolongnya tadi—yang kalau dilihat dari pakaiannya, sepertinya ia salah satu pelayan di _café_ tempat ia berada.

Tubuhnya masih menggigil, cukup aneh mengingat suhu _café_ saat itu cukup hangat. Kacamata ber-frame hitam miliknya ia lepas dan ia letakkan diatas meja. Masih terbayang dibenaknya kejadian dimana Furuya memutuskannya. Yang benar saja. Ini adalah kali pertama Miyuki diputuskan, dan bukan berada di pihak yang memutuskan. Apa memang sesakit ini rasanya?

Meski begitu Miyuki tidak akan menangis. Tidak akan pernah.

Pikirannya terpotong saat cangkir berisikan cairan hangat dan berbau harum diletakkan dihadapannya. Ia mengernyit, pandangannya sedikit kabur karena tidak adanya lensa yang membantu pengelihatannya. "Ini apa?"

Pelayan itu tersenyum lebar. "Kopi. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji untuk membuatkanmu tadi?"

Miyuki meraih ganggang cangkir berbahan keramik tersebut, memperhatikan bagaimana cairan didalam cangkir bergetar karena adanya pergerakan. Kira-kira dua menit berlalu, namun Miyuki masih memperhatikan cangkir di tangannya.

"Hey," panggil pelayan tersebut, "Aku memang tidak terlalu pandai membuat kopi, tapi bukan berarti kopi buatanku beracun!" decaknya sambil berkacak pinggang. Miyuki mengangkat bahu—tidak peduli—sebelum kemudian menyesap cairan hitam di dalam cangkir dan mengernyit.

"Pahit—"

Sang pelayan tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja, itu kan murni kopi hitam, tanpa gula"

"Tanpa gula, ya?"

Miyuki jadi ingat saat ia memberikan Furuya sekaleng kopi hitam dulu dan berakhir dengan Furuya yang mendiamkannya seharian penuh. Furuya tidak suka kopi hitam. Terlalu pahit katanya. Miyuki sendiri jarang meminum kopi hitam. Ia hanya meminumnya disaat-saat tertentu seperti dimana ia harus begadang hingga pagi demi menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu _café_ terbuka, disertai masuknya dua orang pelanggan. Pelayan disebelahnya langsung menyapa."Selamat datang!"

"Tunggu sebentar ya, aku harus mengambil pesanan mereka." Pamitnya pada Miyuki sebelum berjalan terburu-buru kearah pelanggan yang baru masuk tersebut.

Miyuki menaikan sebelah alisnya dan kembali memakai kacamata miliknya. Hanya perasaannya saja atau pelayan yang satu itu terlalu sok kenal dengan dirinya? Katakana, siapa orang yang mau membantu orang lain yang tidak dikenal? Tapi terserahlah, toh ia dapat kopi gratis.

Miyuki kembali menyesap kopinya sembari melihat kesekeliling ruangan. Suasana klasik yang dan perabotan yang kebanyakan berwarna krem dan coklat membuat suasana terasa nyaman dan hangat, ada jam besar yang menunjukkan waktu pukul empat lewat lima belas sore, belum lagi ada alunan musik klasik dari sebuah gramafon—percayalah, ini pertama kalinya melihat benda tersebut secara langsung—membuat tubuhnya rileks seketika.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang _café_ kami?" Miyuki terlonjak dari kursinya, untung saja isi cangkirnya tinggal setengah, kalau masih penuh bisa dipastikan cairan hitam panas itu akan mengenai pakaiannya saat itu juga.

"Jangan mengagetkanku bisa tidak?"

Pelayan itu tertawa, "Habisnya kau sibuk melamun sih. Apa jangan-jangan ada yang aneh disini?"

Miyuki menggeleng, "Tidak ada. Dan _café_ ini lumayan kok."

Pelayan dihadapannya tersenyum lebar. "Begitukah?" Miyuki kembali dibuat heran saat tiba-tiba saja pelayan tersebut mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kita belum berkenalan kan? Perkenalkan namaku Sawamura Eijun. Dua puluh empat tahun, pelayan di sini. Salam kenal!"

Miyuki terpaku ditempatnya saat melihat manik keemasan itu berbinar dan senyum manis mengembang di wajah _babyface_ miliknya, dan tanpa sadar Miyuki membalas uluran tangan pelayan yang mengaku bernama Sawamura tersebut.

"Miyuki Kazuya. Sembilan belas tahun, salam kenal."

.

* * *

.

Seminggu kemudian, Miyuki yang sudah bertekad untuk melupakan Furuya kembali merasakan sakit saat melihat Furuya sedang berbelanja bersama Kominato. Miyuki kesal sendiri. Rasanya takdir sengaja mempermainkan Miyuki. Kalau tahu akan begini akhirnya, lebih baik ia tidak berbelanja tadi.

Tapi tunggu sebentar. Jikalau ia tidak berbelanja, ia tidak bisa membuat apapun untuk dimakan di apartmennya nanti. Berarti seharusnya ia tidak berbelanja di supermarket ini—yang berarti ia harus pergi ke supermarket yang berjarak lebih dari dua puluh kilometer dari apartmennya karena barang yang ia cari hanya tersedia di supermarket.

Ah—tidak juga, untuk masalah makanan ia bisa saja membelinya dari minimarket, atau membeli di _café_ langganannya akhir-akhir ini. Apapun akan ia lakukan asal tidak melihat Furuya lagi.

Lihat kan akibatnya, sekarang ia malah menguntit mereka berdua alih-alih pergi berbelanja.

Miyuki baru saja ingin kembali memperhatikan Furuya dan Kominato yang sedang berbelanja dengan mesra-nya kalau saja tidak ada suara yang menegurnya.

"Miyuki?"

Dan saat Miyuki berbalik, ia menemukan Sawamura—pelayan di _café_ langganannya—sedang menatapnya. Menurunkan pandangannya, ia melihat bagaimana tangan Sawamura sedang berpegangan pada sebuah troli berisikan berbagai macam barang.

"Lama tidak berjumpa!" kedua mata Sawamura menatap keranjang yang dipegang Miyuki, "Hee? Sedang berbelanja juga ya?" Sawamura tersenyum lebar. Miyuki hanya mengangguk dan bergumam "Kita baru saja berjumpa dua hari yang lalu kok—" dan kembali melirik kearah Furuya dan Kominato yang kini tengah berada di depan rak berisikan bungkusan-bungkusan makanan ringan yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Berusaha agar tidak ketahuan sedang mengintip.

Di belakangnya, Sawamura jadi ikut penasaran.

"Ngeliatin apa sih?"

Miyuki membiarkan Sawamura ikut mengintip bersamanya. Memperhatikan bagaimana Furuya yang kira-kira sedang menanyakan pendapat Kominato dan dibalas dengan senyuman lemah dari pemuda yang lebih kecil.

"Loh?" Sawamura mengernyit, "Bukannya cowok yang tinggi itu orang yang kemarin bersamamu, Miyuki?" mendengar ucapan Sawamura, dengan cepat Miyuki mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sawamura.

Apa katanya tadi?

"Bagaimana kau tau?" Tanya Miyuki dan dijawab dengan tatapan heran oleh Sawamura. "Apa kau tidak tahu kalau kau berdiri tepat didepan jendela kemarin sore?" jawab Sawamura dengan polosnya.

Miyuki tersentak. "Kau memperhatikan kami?"

"Tidak semua," jawab Sawamura. "Hanya sekilas. Kau berdiri di depan jendela bersama pemuda itu sebelum hujan turun dan saat aku melihat lagi, kau sudah berdiri sendirian. Tidak bergerak."

Sawamura bersidekap, "Kau bahkan tidak meninggalkan tempat itu saat hujan turun, karena itulah aku menghampirimu."

Mendengar jawaban Sawamura, semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipinya. Serius? Jadi ada yang memperhatikannya dan Furuya kemarin? Untung saja Sawamura tidak melihat adegan dimana ia diputuskan oleh Furuya. Kalau iya, Miyuki membutuhkan sebuah lubang untuk mengubur dirinya sekarang juga.

"Ah—" Miyuki mendengar Sawamura mengeluarkan suara tercekat. Ia baru saja hendak bertanya ada apa saat ada suara lain yang memanggil namanya.

"Loh? Miyuki- _senpai_?" dan Miyuki hanya bisa mengutuk dalam hati saat menyadari bahwa suara tersebut berasal dari Kominato. Yang berdiri tepat beberapa jarak didepannya bersama dengan Furuya yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

Miyuki membatu. Apa dia ketahuan sedang membuntuti mereka? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Pura-pura tidak tahu saja? Ide bagus—

"Hai Kominato—dan juga Furuya. Sedang berbelanja hum?" Miyuki balik bertanya. Pura-pura baru menyadari keberadaan pasangan Furuya-Kominato. Di dalam hati ia menyoraki dirinya sendiri yang bisa mengendalikan dirinya dengan begitu baik. Ditatapnya Kominato yang mengangguk mengiyakan sementara Furuya yang tadi menatapnya kini melirik Sawamura yang berdiri disebelah Miyuki dan bertanya.

"Dia siapa?"

.

* * *

.

"Hey Sawamura- _san_." Panggil Miyuki yang duduk di atas kursi yang memang berada di depan konter, berhadapan langsung dengan tempat dimana biasanya para _barista_ menyiapkan kopi pesanan pelanggan. Ia menatap Sawamura—pelayan yang waktu itu menolongnya dan berbaik hati memberikannya secangkir kopi gratis—yang sedang mengelap cangkir-cangkir keramik dengan kain bersih.

"Apa? dan tidak perlu pakai '- _san_ ', aku tidak setua itu." Rengut Sawamura sebal. Miyuki terkekeh, "Ah, kau benar. Memang aneh sih mengingat wajahmu yang seperti bocah itu."

Ia tidak salah kok. Pria berusia dua puluh empat tahun di hadapannya lebih mirip remaja berusia enam belas tahun. Dengan rambut berwarna coklat yang terlihat lembut, kulit sawo matang, sepasang mata berwarna coklat keemasan, bibir sewarna plum dan pipi yang terlihat uh— _chubby_?

"Diam kau, Miyu _teme_." Gerutu Sawamura. Cangkir bersih diletakkan diatas rak dengan rapi. "Ada apa?"

"Kau sudah tahu mengenai hubunganku dan Furuya, ya?" Tanya Miyuki tanpa basa-basi. Sawamura menghentikan gerakan tangannya untuk menatap Miyuki. "Furuya?" ia mencoba mengingat-ingat nama Furuya dan tersenyum saat mengingatnya. "Ah, pemuda yang tadi pagi kita temui di supermarket itu ya?" Miyuki mengangguk membenarkan.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Habisnya," Miyuki menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kau sama sekali tidak bertanya apa-apa padaku."

Sawamura menatap Miyuki bingung. Kepalanya ia miringkan kekanan, membuat Miyuki sontak mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Sawamura yang—serius, Miyuki sama sekali tidak percaya kalau orang dihadapannya berusia lima tahun lebih tua darinya—membuat kemanisan Sawamura bertambah beberapa tingkat. "Buat apa?"

"Eh?"

"Aku baru saja mengenalmu, untuk apa aku bertanya mengenai masalah pribadimu?"

Miyuki mengerjap. Sedikit tidak percaya dengan jawaban Sawamura. Padahal ia kira Sawamura adalah tipe orang yang suka penasaran dengan masalah orang lain dan ikut campur sesuka hati, namun ternyata dugaannya salah. Apa ia terlalu cepat menilai orang dihadapannya?

Sawamura kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. "Lagipula sekali lihat juga aku sudah tahu jawabannya kok."

Kedua alis Miyuki terangkat. Apa katanya?

"Apa maksud—" belum selesai Miyuki bertanya, Sawamura memotong ucapannya sambil tersenyum polos. "Miyuki. Kau pasti dicampakkan pemuda itu kaaann? Aduh, kasihan—"

Mendengar ucapan Sawamura membuat Miyuki teringat dengan Kuramochi—sahabat karibnya sejak SMA—yang sering mengutarakan pendapatnya bahwa Miyuki adalah orang paling menyebalkan di dunia. Katanya, ia selalu ingin menyumpal mulut Miyuki dengan kaus kaki basah saking menyebalkannya dia.

Dan kini Miyuki mengerti perasaan Kuramochi saat itu karena Miyuki sendiri sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menyumpal mulut Sawamura dengan kain yang dipegang oleh pelayan berambut coklat tersebut.

"Berisik—"

.

* * *

.

"Hee, jadi begitu ceritanya?" Sawamura menyuapkan potongan kecil _brownies_ coklat kedalam mulutnya. Ia tersenyum bahagia saat merasakan bagaimana rasa coklat didalam _brownies_ yang ia makan berhasil memanjakan lidahnya. Miyuki sendiri yang duduk di seberang Sawamura hanya menggangguk dan meminum kopi hitamnya.

Akhir-akhir ini Miyuki jadi lebih suka kopi hitam, entah kenapa. Mungkin efek dari patah hati?

Jam menunjukkan pukul empat lewat lima belas menit. Dan Sawamura diberikan waktu istirahat selama lima belas menit sebelum ia harus kembali bekerja. Tadinya Miyuki ingin mengajak Sawamura untuk pergi jalan-jalan keluar _café_ , namun tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya. Dan tahu-tahu saja, Miyuki jadi menceritakan tentang dirinya dan Furuya pada Sawamura.

Tentu saja ini aneh. Ini pertama kalinya seorang Miyuki Kazuya mau berbagi cerita miliknya dengan orang lain. Yang anehnya bahkan baru ia kenal tidak lebih dari tiga hari. Kalau dengan orang lain, mungkin Miyuki tidak akan seterbuka ini, hanya saja ada hal yang berbeda dari diri Sawamura dan membuat Miyuki ingin membagi ceritanya dengan Sawamura.

Sawamura sendiri tidak memberikan reaksi negatif apapun atas ceritanya. Ia tidak mengejek, menghina atau apapun. Ia hanya duduk diseberangnya dan memakan tiga potong _brownies_ coklat dalam diam. Antara karena menghargai Miyuki atau karena ia tidak mendengarkan. Dan dimata Miyuki, tampaknya jawaban yang benar adalah yang kedua.

Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian pagi tadi. Tepatnya di supermarket. Saat Furuya bertanya pada Miyuki siapa itu Sawamura, orangnya sendiri justru memperkenalkan diri pada Furuya sebagai teman dekat Miyuki—disini Miyuki hendak membantah namun tertahan karena kakinya yang diinjak oleh Sawamura—sambil tersenyum lebar.

Setelah itu Furuya tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi. Suasana sempat canggung terutama saat Miyuki dan Kominato saling bertukar pandangan, membuat yang lebih kecil mundur selangkah dan mengalihkan pandangan. Miyuki hanya mendengus kasar. Ia ingin pergi dari tempat itu namun Sawamura malah mengajak Kominato mengobrol bersama selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit sebelum akhirnya berpisah dengan dalih bahwa ia harus bekerja sepulang berbelanja.

Selanjutnya yang terjadi hanyalah ia dan Sawamura yang berjalan bersama menuju kasir, membayar belanjaan mereka, dan Miyuki bahkan mengikuti Sawamura ke _café_ tempat Sawamura bekerja—atas ajakan Sawamura tentu saja— lalu berakhir dengan ia yang menceritakan kisahnya dengan Furuya.

Miyuki jadi baper. Ia ingin melupakan Furuya. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Menurut para wanita yang berada satu mata kuliah dengannya, satu-satunya cara agar ia tidak merasa sakit karena Furuya adalah _move on_ dan mencari orang lain sebagai tambatan hati.

Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Miyuki mengangkat cangkir kopi, membawanya kehadapan bibirnya lalu menyesapnya pelan. "Hey, Sawamura." Panggilnya. Sawamura menjawab dalam kunyahannya. "Hmmf?" pipinya menggembung, lucu. Duh, Miyuki jadi ingin mencubit kedua pipi Sawamura.

Cangkir diturunkan, manik coklat Miyuki yang terutupi oleh lensa kacamata berbingkai hitam menatap lurus kearah kedua manik coklat keemasan Sawamura.

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana caranya untuk _move on_?"

Sore itu, tepatnya di salah satu _café_ yang berada di kota Tokyo, seorang pelayan berusia dua puluh empat tahun bernama Sawamura Eijun hampir saja mati karena tersedak potongan _brownies_ yang tengah dimakannya.

.

* * *

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Miyuki kembali mampir ke _café_ tempat Sawamura bekerja. Tadinya ia ingin mengajak Kuramochi bersamanya, namun ditolak mentah-mentah karena sahabatnya yang satu itu sedang ada kencan bersama pacarnya.

Miyuki jadi kesal sendiri.

Tapi yasudahlah. Ia bukanlah anak kecil yang masih harus ditemani kemanapun ia pergi. Narumiya—sahabat Miyuki yang lainnya—sempat menanyakan alasan mengapa Miyuki jadi sering pergi ke _café_ yang sama selama beberapa waktu terakhir ini. Kopi disana enak. Hanya itu jawaban Miyuki, padahal aslinya ia ingin bertemu dengan Sawamura Eijun.

Mengingat Sawamura telah berbaikhati mengatakan kalau ia akan membantu Miyuki mengatasi masalahnya. Sawamura bahkan mengatakan bahwa ia akan terus membantu Miyuki sampai Miyuki bisa _move on_.

Masalahnya, setiap kali Miyuki mengingat jawaban Sawamura mengenai syarat untuk bisa move on dari Furuya, Miyuki selalu salah tingkah dan canggung.

Siapa sih yang bisa tidak malu kalau syarat kesembuhannya seperti _ **'itu'**_?

Muka _café_ sudah terlihat di depan mata. Miyuki tersenyum kecil melihat orang yang ia cari tengah menyapu halaman café dengan sapu lidi.

"Sawamura!" panggilnya, yang dipanggil sendiri sontak berhenti menyapu dan melihat kearah Miyuki. Senyum lebar terpatri di wajahnya, Miyuki jadi deg-degan mendadak. "Ah, Miyuki! Sudah pulang dari kuliah ya?"

Sawamura berjalan menuju kearah Miyuki, namun entah nasibnya sedang jelek atau apa, tiba-tiba saja saat jaraknya dan Miyuki hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi Sawamura terpeleset kedepan, menubruk Miyuki dan jatuh bersamaan diatas teras dengan posisi Miyuki terlentang dan wajah Sawamura yang terbenam di dada milik Miyuki.

"Aduh—" Sawamura meringis, hidungnya sedikit berdenyut akibat bertabrakan dengan dada Miyuki yang sialnya lebih bidang dari miliknya—Sawamura jadi iri—sementara Miyuki sendiri sedang menahan nafas melihat wajah Sawamura yang kesakitan.

"Uh… Sawamura—bisakah kau berdiri?"— _ **kalau kau berlama-lama disitu yang ada aku meledak nanti**_ —lanjutnya dalam hati. Sawamura tampaknya baru menyadari posisinya,ia menengadah dan menemukan kedua manik Miyuki tengah menatap balik dirinya.

Sesaat setelah kedua mata mereka bertemu, dalam satu gerakan cepat Sawamura menyingkir dari atas Miyuki. Ia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Miyuki berdiri.

"Maaf! Aku tidak sengaja! Tadi aku terpeleset dan—" Entah kenapa Miyuki merasa terhibur saat melihat wajah panik Sawamura yang hendak mencari alasan. "Tidak apa-apa."

Sawamura langsung menghela nafas lega, ia merapikan pakaiannya dan mengambil sapu yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Miyuki sendiri hanya menatap gerak-gerik Sawamura lalu kembali membuka suara.

"Jadi—" Perhatian Sawamura langsung teralih padanya, Miyuki jadi salah tingkah. "K-kapan kita bisa mulai memenuhi syarat yang kau berikan padaku kemarin?"

Reaksi Sawamura saat mendengar pertanyaan Miyuki adalah diam sebentar, tampak berpikir sebelum akhirnya semburat merah terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Sawamura mengalihkan pandangannya dari Miyuki menuju mobil yang melintas di jalan raya.

"Mulai dari sekarang juga boleh—"

.

* * *

.

Sudah sebulan sejak Miyuki mulai move on dari Furuya dengan bantuan Sawamura. Yah—sebenarnya ia hanya beruntung saja karena dalam satu bulan itu sendiri, Miyuki bahkan tidak pernah berpapasan dengan Furuya. Apalagi ia juga sudah memblokir seluruh akun Furuya yang ia ketahui. Masa bodoh dengan ejekan Kuramochi yang mengatakan ia seperti cewek yang habis diputuskan oleh pacarnya, setidaknya dengan cara seperti ini ia berhasil.

Namun tampaknya hari sial Miyuki telah kembali. Ia memang tidak bertemu dengan Furuya, melainkan dengan Kominato Haruichi. Pacar Furuya.

Miyuki melirik sekitar. Rasanya ia tidak salah tempat. Ia memang berada didalam _café_ yang selalu ia kunjungi, tapi mengapa Kominato juga berada didalamnya? Terlebih dengan mengenakan pakaian dan baru saja menyapanya beberapa saat yang lalu. Bedanya, Miyuki bisa melihat salah satu mata Kominato karena poninya yang sedikit tersingkap kebelakang.

"Kominato? Sedang apa kau disini?" Miyuki bertanya. Di depannya, Kominato menundukkan kepala. Tampaknya ia merasa canggung jika berhadapan dengan Miyuki. Baguslah, bukankah itu berarti pemuda mungil dihadapannya itu tahu diri?

"Loh, Haru _cchi_ kenapa diam saja disi—Wah, ada Miyuki rupanya!" tiba-tiba saja Sawamura muncul dengan senyuman manisnya. Miyuki yakin jika ini didalam _shoujo manga_ yang disukai oleh Sawamura—tuh kan, Miyuki semakin meragukan usia Sawamura yang sebenarnya—pasti aura bling bling dan cahaya akan menghiasi wajah Sawamura. "Ada apa? Kukira kau tidak akan datang hari ini karena tugas?"

"Aku berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya lebih cepat, karena itulah aku ingin mengajakmu pulang bersama. Tidak boleh?" jawab Miyuki. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sawamura menuju Kominato yang masih berdiam ditempat. Sawamura yang mengikuti arah pandang Miyuki langsung berkomentar.

"Oh iya Miyuki, namanya Kominato Haruichi. Pelayan baru di _café_ ini!" Sawamura menepuk bahu Kominato yang terlonjak kecil. Terlihat jelas tidak menyangka akan adanya kontak fisik. "Dan untuk ajakanmu, tentu saja boleh! Tunggu sebentar disini sementara aku berganti pakaian, kebetulan aku diizinkan untuk pulang cepat hari ini." Dan dengan demikian Sawamura pergi meninggalkan Miyuki bersama Kominato yang berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Miyuki menghela nafas. Apa pemuda dihadapannya sebegitu takutnya pada dirinya? Miyuki baru saja hendak mencari tempat duduk namun terhenti saat Kominato mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Miyuki- _senpai_ , aku minta maaf."

Suaranya terdengar begitu pelan, sampai-sampai hampir tenggelam oleh lantunan musik klasik yang diputar. Miyuki mengerjap, "Apa?"

Kali ini Kominato menatap Miyuki, tidak lagi menundukkan kepalanya untuk menatap permukaan lantai. "Maaf karena membuatmu berpisah dengan Furuya- _kun_." Ucap Kominato dengan nada penyesalan yang begitu kentara. Miyuki terdiam sejenak sebelum menghela nafas.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kominato mengerjap tidak percaya saat mendengar ucapan Miyuki. Dan seolah-olah mengerti akan apa yang hendak ditanyakan oleh pemuda berambut gulali, ia menjawab.

"Tidak apa-apa karena aku sudah memiliki orang yang jauh lebih berharga dari Furuya."

Kominato terdiam mendengar jawaban Miyuki. Apa _senpai_ -nya ini bersungguh-sungguh? Kalau iya, maka Kominato akan sangat merasa lega. Jujur saja ia sendiri tidak enak karena merebut Furuya dari Miyuki, tapi melihat bagaimana Miyuki telah menemukan orang lain untuk dirinya, Kominato berharap hubungan keduanya bertahan sampai selamanya.

Tapi tunggu dulu.

Siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh Miyuki?

Kominato hendak bertanya namun seluruh ucapannya ia telan kembali karena Sawamura telah selesai mengganti pakaian pelayannya dengan pakaian kasual dan berjalan menuju tempat dimana Kominato dan Miyuki berdiri.

"Ok, aku sudah selesai." Sawamura menatap Kominato sambil tersenyum lebar, "Aku duluan ya, Haru _cchi_! Sampai jumpa besok!"

Kominato mengangguk pelan pada Miyuki dan Sawamura yang beranjak keluar dari _café_.

"Ah—" Kominato mengerjap. Senyum kecil terpasang di wajahnya. Tampaknya ia tahu siapakah orang yang dimaksud oleh Miyuki.

Bagaimana ia bisa tidak tahu ketika jelas sekali Miyuki sedang menggandeng tangan orang tersebut didepan matanya sendiri?

.

* * *

.

Selama perjalanan, Miyuki terus menggandeng tangan Sawamura. Membuat yang lebih tua—namun bertampang lebih muda—jadi kebingungan. Tumben-tumbennya Miyuki menggandeng tangannya. Bukannya tidak senang, hanya saja Sawamura merasa wajahnya terasa panas sejak mereka keluar dari _café_ tadi.

Miyuki sendiri meski terlihat biasa saja, sebenarnya pikirannya tidak fokus sama sekali. Ia bahkan lebih memilih memandang langit yang berawan. Angin bertiup lumayan kencang sore itu. Ia mengernyit. Apa akan hujan lagi?

Dan benar saja dugaannya, belum lama ia berpikir seperti itu, rintik-rintik hujan telah turun jatuh dari langit. Untung saja ada sebuah halte yang bisa dijadikan tempat berteduh mereka berdua.

Sejak mereka keluar dari _café_ , tidak ada satupun percakapan yang terjadi. Hal yang aneh karena biasanya Sawamura dan mulut-yang-tidak-bisa-diam miliknya pasti selalu membicarakan banyak hal. Semakin lama hujan turun semakin deras. Miyuki melihat arloji miliknya yang menunjukkan pukul lima lewat sepuluh menit. Udara semakin dingin, dan Miyuki sedikit menyesal karena tidak menggunakan pakaian yang lebih tebal dari apa yang ia kenakan sekarang.

Jangan salahkan dirinya, jelas-jelas langit begitu cerah tadi pagi, itulah mengapa Miyuki sama sekali tidak berpikir tentang kemungkinan turunnya hujan.

Tiba-tiba saja disebelahnya Sawamura bersin. Ia menggosok hidungnya dengan tangannya yang bebas namun masih memperhatikan jalan raya dihadapannya. Miyuki menghela nafas. Sawamura pasti kedinginan, dan ia tidak memiliki apapun untuk menghangatkan tubuh Sawamura.

Tiba-tiba suatu ide terlintas di benaknya. Mungkin ini sedikit memalukan, tapi tidak ada cara lain.

Dengan cepat Miyuki melepas pegangan tangannya pada jari jemari Sawamura dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sawamura. Membawa tubuh Sawamura mendekati dirinya agar mereka bisa saling berbagi kehangatan yang sama.

Sawamura sendiri mengeluarkan suara tercekat saat Miyuki menarik tubuhnya. Ia menatap Miyuki sambil bertanya-tanya. "Tunggu— k-kenapa?"

Miyuki balik menatap Sawamura. Membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam warna coklat dan semburat keemasan yang menjadi ciri khas seorang Sawamura Eijun. "Kau kedinginan, aku juga sama. Hanya ini cara agar kita berdua bisa sama-sama merasa hangat."

Ucapan Miyuki mungkin bisa saja terdengar romantis. Seandainya ia tidak melanjutkan ucapannya saat itu.

"Apalagi tubuhmu hangat. Seperti suhu tubuh anak kecil."

"Apa-?!"

.

* * *

.

Entah sudah berapa kali Miyuki datang ke _café_ ini. Ia bahkan mungkin saja bisa pergi ke tempat ini dari tempatnya kuliah dengan mata tertutup—Ia pernah ingin mencoba, namun Sawamura menolak tegas ide tersebut—saking seringnya ia pergi ke _café_ tersebut. Padahal ia bukanlah orang yang senang menghabiskan waktu ditempat seperti ini. Ia bahkan bisa membuat kopinya sendiri apabila ia mau. Hanya saja meminum kopi sendiri di dalam apartmen milinya tidak terasa senikmat meminum kopi di _café_ ini.

Padahal yang ia minum juga sama-sama kopi hitam, duh.

Miyuki akui, luka lamanya yang dibuat oleh Furuya sudah hilang sepenuhnya. Miyuki bahkan tidak pernah lagi membayangkan berbagai macam hal tentang Furuya lagi. Dan itu membuatnya lebih bahagia.

Jika ditanya bagaimana ia bisa melupakan Furuya, jawabannya mudah.

Karena Sawamura Eijun telah menjadi obat bagi lukanya.

Jujur saja, Miyuki sendiri tidak percaya bahwa ia bisa _move on_ dari Furuya. Namun ternyata ia bisa, dan semua itu berkat Sawamura.

Miyuki sendiri tidak tahu kapan atau bagaimana caranya Sawamura menduduki posisi orang terpenting bagi seorang Miyuki Kazuya, menggeser nama Furuya Satoru jauh-jauh dan tak pernah kembali lagi. Tapi sejak kapan? Apa mungkin saat Sawamura tanpa sengaja terpeleset dan terjatuh dalam pelukan Miyuki saat sedang menyapu halaman depan _café_ , atau saat ia dan Sawamura berduaan di halte sambil menunggu hujan reda dalam posisi Miyuki yang merangkul Sawamura?

"Selamat datang!", Miyuki menoleh kearah sumber suara yang sangat ia kenali siapa pemiliknya.

"Selamat sore, Sawamura." Miyuki tersenyum, dibalas dengan senyuman lebar oleh Sawamura yang membuat jantung Miyuki terasa berhenti sejenak sebelum berpacu dengan sangat cepat.

Ah— Miyuki mengerjap.

Sepertinya Miyuki ingat bagaimana ia bisa jatuh cinta pada Sawamura.

Ia menyukai senyumnya. Senyum yang membuat perut Miyuki terasa dipenuhi oleh ratusan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan. Setiap kali tersenyum, kedua manik coklat keemasan Sawamura selalu berbinar, menenggelamkan Miyuki dalam jurang tanpa dasar. Dan semua itu ada karena Sawamura memiliki sifat yang agak kekanakan. Ia akan tertawa semudah ia merasa kesal. Yah, salahkan Miyuki untuk yang terakhir itu. Dan semua itu adalah alasan mengapa Miyuki bisa jatuh cinta pada seorang Sawamura Eijun.

"Mau minum apa?" Sawamura menghampirinya dengan _notes_ kecil di tangan dan bertanya, ia memberikan senyum yang selalu Miyuki tunggu-tunggu, "Biar kutebak, yang seperti biasa kan?" Miyuki menganggukan kepalanya.

-Ah iya.

Bukankah senyum itu pertama kali Miyuki lihat tepat setelah ia dicampakkan oleh Furuya? Apakah itu berarti ia telah menyukai Sawamura sejak saat mereka berjumpa?

Dan lagi—

Pernahkah Miyuki mengatakan bahwa kopi buatan Sawamura sangat enak rasanya?—

Miyuki balas tersenyum.

"Kopi hitam panasnya satu. Tanpa gula."

.

* * *

.

" _ **Sawamura! Sial! Mana air putih—" Miyuki panik saat melihat Sawamura yang tersedak hebat dihdapannya. Dengan cepat Ia memanggil salah satu teman Sawamura—yang juga merupakan pelayan disana—dan meminta segelas air putih. Pelayan wanita berambut coklat tersebut nampak panik dan terburu-buru menyiapkan apa yang diminta Miyuki dan kembali dalam waktu kurang dari semenit langsung mengambil gelas berisikan air dari tangan pelayan tersebut memberikannya pada Sawamura yang langsung menyambar dan meneguk habis isinya.**_

" _ **Hahh—uhuk, astaga—" Sawamura mengelap air yang menetes di dagunya dengan telapak tangannya. "Ka— hampir membuatku mati, Miyuki!"**_

 _ **Miyuki menatap Sawamura bingung. "Salahku apa? Aku kan hanya bertanya?"**_

 _ **Sawamura berdecak, ia menatap Miyuki dengan lekat—Miyuki jadi salah tingkah tentu saja—dan hal itu berlangsung kurang lebih selama lima menit. Pelayan yang tadi membantunya telah undur diri untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Membiarkan Sawamura dan Miyuki terdiam, tidak terdengar suara apapun dari arah mereka berdua. Hanya ada suara musik tahun 70-an yan mengalun di sekeliling mereka. Kopi milik Miyuki turut dilupakan oleh sang pemilik yang sibuk balas menatap Sawamura.**_

 _ **Selama lima menit Miyuki hanya bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa yang dipikirkan Sawamura? Kenapa ia hanya diam saja? Apa ia telah salah menanyakan hal itu pada Sawamura?**_

 _ **Namun belum sempat ia bertanya, Sawamura sudah lebih dahulu membuka mulutnya.**_

" _ **Cara untuk** _**move on** _**dari Furuya, ya?—"**_

 _ **Miyuki mengangguk.**_

" _ **Setahuku ada satu syarat untuk bisa menyembuhkan penyakit yang diberi nama '**_ **move on** _ **' itu!" Miyuki menahan keinginan untuk memutar bola matanya saat mendengar ucapan Sawamura yang terlalu dibuat-buat.**_

" _ **Apa syaratnya?" Tanya Miyuki. "Kalau syaratnya adalah jatuh cinta dengan orang lain, aku sudah tahu hal itu dari temanku. Masalahnya, aku harus jatuh cinta sama siapa?"**_

 _ **Miyuki berjengit saat dihadapannya, Sawamura tersenyum manis. Sangat manis sampai-sampai Miyuki merasa pahit dilidahnya akibat kopi hitam yang diminumnya langsung hilang seketika.**_

" _ **Kalau gitu, jatuh cinta padaku saja bagaimana?"**_

.

.

 _FIN_

.

.

.

 **Pojok penulis:**

 **Baiklah, Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk merayakan ulang tahun Miyuki Kazuya. Selamat ulang tahun wahai adik ipar tercinta~~ /nggak-**

 **Uh, saya berterima kasih pada author-author lainnya /sayangnya disini tidak bisa meng-tag ya?/ yang mau mengizinkan saya turut serta mengikuti event untuk merayakan ulang tahun Miyuki Kazuya.**

 **Dan terima kasih juga untuk pemilik prompt!**

 **Maaf kalau jadinya malah—sekacau ini. *sujud***  
 **Mana isinya lumayan melenceng dari prompt-nya, duh.**

 **Saya juga sempat mikir berbagai macam cerita yang bisa dibuat dari prompt-nya, tapi akhirnya yang satu inilah yang terpilih. Alasannya? Karena saya suka MiyuSawa—/g**

 **Tadinya mau saya buat jadi angst, tapi rasanya kurang cocok. Akhirnya jadilah cerita yang pahit-pahit manis nggak jelas begini, hiks.**

 **Belum lagi, terlalu lama mejauh dari _keyboard_ dan lebih aktif menjadi reader ternyata membawa pengaruh yang lumayan berat ya? Lihat saja gaya bahasanya, nano-nano begitu. Saya bahkan ingin membuat bahasanya lebih berat, tapi tidak jadi. Kenapa? Salah satu teman saya protes, katanya ia jadi bingung membacanya, alhasil saya buat seringan mungkin. Dan jadinya—Ah sudahlah.**

 **Terima kasih bagi yang bersedia untuk membaca fanfiksi ini! Semoga bisa menghibur kalian—ya?**

 **Kalau ada yang tidak jelas, boleh ditanyakan kok!**

 **Salam—**

 **Misaki Younna.**


End file.
